Nagihiko and Amu
by The spirit of the dragon Yuki
Summary: Naghiko and Amu paring sorry if the title sucks just couldn't think of one
1. nadeshiko

**Chapter 1 **

As the bell rung Amu made her way to the royal garden. 'I wonder what today's meeting will be about' Amu wondered to herself then reverted her thoughts to something else 'I wonder how Nadeshiko is doing, I haven't seen or talked to her for awhile' she frowned and thought sadly.

**At the royal garden….**

Before Amu walked into the royal garden she put on a fake smile and walked in to see everyone and everything in their place. "minasan , kon'nichiwa" Amu said while smiling flakey but tried to make it look real everyone but Nagihiko bought the fake smile. "kon'nichiwa" everyone smiled and got back to work. As Amu took her place next to Nagihiko Tadase began the guardian's meeting "well there is nothing new to say for today so we will just be doing paper work" Tadase announced and got back to filling out the paper he was working on. Amu sighed and this time everyone seemed to notice " is there something wrong Amu?" Rima asked in a questioning tone. Amu looked up at Rima with a frown and sadness in her eyes "oh it's nothing" Amu replied while a tear dropped down her face. As soon as Amu felt it fall down her face she quickly tried to wipe it away without anyone noticing but everyone saw anyway. "Nadeshiko….." Amu murmured to herself under her breath. Nagihiko looked at Amu clearly hearing his female name being called out he thought quickly and finally decided to say "umm Amu Chan I heard Nadeshiko is going to be coming back for a short while". At the sound of Naghihiko saying Nadeshiko is coming back Amu jump out of her seat and squealed " Ehhh Nadeshiko is coming back!" Amu yelled happily "How come you didn't tell me" Amu pointed at Nagihiko. Nagihiko thought fast " ummm err she just told me today and it seems I have forgotten" Nagihiko said nervously as everyone sweat dropped at how fast Amu's mood changed. "She also told me to ask you if you would like to spend the night at our place" Nagihiko smiled at Amu's happiness "Id love to Amu squealed and hugged Nagihiko. A faint blush appeared on Nagihiko's face as Amu hugged him and finally let him go "arigatō gozai mashi ta" Amu said happily. As the sun began to set Tadase finally dismissed everyone.

**In Amu's room **

"Ran mikki Su im back!" Amu called out to them and saw them come out of the bag that Amu was carrying. The three charas sweat dropped and said "Amu Chan we went with you remember?" Amu looked at them and said "what should I bring with me to Nadeshiko's house tomorrow?" Amu looked around and saw the game she brought with her to Nadeshiko's house last time she slept over "maybe I should bring these" Amu said to herself while putting it and her other necessities in her bag for the sleep over. When she finally finished packing, showering, and brushing her teeth she climbed into bed and said goodnight to her guardian charas.

**Naghihiko's room **

"What should I do" Nagihiko was panicking in his room while his two guardian chara's Temari and Rhythm sweat dropped and suggested "why don't you just do what you did last time?" Temari asked and smiled "because last time I wasn't going to tell her that l am really a guy" Nagihiko pointed out while still panicking "don't worry I will help you" Temari said and yawned "im going to go to sleep now" Temari said sleepily and Rhythm followed while yawning "me too". Nagihiko watch his two charas go into their egg shells and looked outside at the pretty night sky that was filled with stars and a bright full moon "I hope you're not too upset when I tell you" Nagihiko murmured to himself and then climbed into his bed to get some rest.


	2. Sleep over part 1

The alarm rang loud causing Amu to fall out of her bed. "EHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE" she shouted and then quickly got ready for school. Her tie was a little crooked but she ignored it and ran out the door, her guardian characters following suit.

"Have a good day Amu!" her mother called out

Amu quickly got her skate board by the door and hopped on it. She road down the hill and nearly ran into an old lady. "Sorry ma'm" she yelled out and then continued down the road. When the hill came into view she quickly picked up her skate board and ran up it.

By the time she made it to school she was panting with exhaustion. Amu ran up to her class room and quickly slowed down when she was near the door. She walked slowly into the class room with her expression calm and her bag in her hand over her shoulder.

"Your late, Hinamori" her home room teacher said and gave her a tardy pass. Amu just looked at it calmly and then took it. She went to her seat all the while thinking 'i can't believe i just go a tardy pass!'. Her face never showed her frantic thoughts though.

Amu got by all of her classes with a little trouble but still managed to get by. She quickly made her way over to the guardian's green house. "Sorry i'm late!" she said while leaning over a bit on her knees and panting at all of the running she had to do today.

"No problem, we just have more paper work to do today" Tadase said smiling.

Amu groaned 'not more paper work!' she thought but then smiled at the thought of having the sleep over with Nadeshiko tonight. She glanced at Nagihiko who was leaning over his paper work in concentration.

Amu then took her seat across from him and began filling her's out. The room was silent until Yaya complained "Yaya doesn't want to do anymore paper work" she said while pouting.

"We are almost done" Rima said and then glanced at Nagihiko while scowling 'I can't believe Amu is going to be staying over at his house tonight while he is cross dressing yet again!' she huffed and then looked away with anger and jealously.

Nagihiko chuckled silently to himself 'looks like Rima is Jealous that i get to spend time with Amu chan'.

"Nagihiko, what time would Nadeshiko want me to be at your house?" Amu asked while looking at Nagihiko with sparkling eyes.

'Looks like she is really excited to see Nadeshiko' he thought and then answered her question "She said 7 o' clock would be nice and that she is very excited to see you".

Amu's eyes sparkled even more at that and Rima was looking really irritated and a murderous aura was surrounding her. Nagihiko sweat dropped and quickly scooted as far away from her as he could.

The bell chimed signaling it was 3 o'clock so Tadase sent everyone home. Amu fell into step with Nagihiko as they were walking and asked while blushing slightly "w will y you also be there tonight?"

Nagihiko smiled at her blushing face and then said "No, it will but just you and Nadeshiko tonight".

Amu smiled all the while thinking 'just me and Nadeshiko, but were will Nagihiko be going?'. She was just about to ask him but he already guessing her question answered it "I will be going over to the other Fujisaki house". They then parted ways.

Amu flopped down on her bed and sighed "i guess i should get some sleep before the sleep over, that way i can stay up longer with Nadeshiko. Ran, Mikki, Su could you wake me up at 7?". Her guardian characters nodded, she then drifted off into a short slumber.

Nagihiko sighed and stared at the pj's he had out right now. It was a simple pink button up shirt with white flowers and the bottoms were long white pants with the same flower print as the shirt except it was pink.

'Today is the day' he thought and determination showed in his eyes. He then took a shower and put on Nadeshiko's night gown. He then brushed his hair and put it into a high pony tail using Nadeshiko's usual red hair ribbon. Nagihiko now Nadeshiko stared at her reflection and said "let's do this" in her girl voice.

"Amu, are you ready to go yet it's almost 7!" Amu's mother called up.

"Yes, i'm just getting my stuff" She replied and came running down the stairs with her black night clothes on. Her shirt was black with pink rabbits on it and her bottoms were short pants with the same print.

"You look nice" her mother commented and smiled

"Thanks" Amu said and then followed her mother to the car.

They arrived at the Fujisaki mansion right on time and was greeted by Mrs. Fujisaki. Amu's mother thanked Mrs. Fujisaki for allowing Amu to stay over the night. She then gave her detergent and Mrs. Fujisaki gave her a bed spread.

"Please come in, Amu san" Mrs. Fujisaki said and lead her into the mansion.

"Nadeshiko is waiting for you in the living room" Mrs. Fujisaki said while gesturing to a shoji sliding door. Amu then slid the door open and saw Nadeshiko sitting down Japanese style in front of a table that had some snacks on it.

When Amu opened the door Nadeshiko's gaze immediately fell on Amu. "Nadeshiko!" Amu yelled and then ran up to her to give her a hug. Nadeshiko stood up and returned Amu's hug "Amu chan".

"Why haven't you contacted me?" Amu said still holding Nadeshiko who was now blushing at the contact.

"I'm sorry, i was just really busy with my dancing" she said and then smiled at Amu who continued to hug her tightly. They both let go of each other finally and then Mrs. Fujisaki said "Have fun" and then closed the sliding door.

"So, how was England?" Amu asked and took a seat in front of Nadeshiko.

"It was wonderful, there were so many types of dancing. I hope we can go there together someday" Nadeshiko said.

Amu smiled and then looked at the snacks in front of her. Most of them were sweats like cake and pie. There were also potato chips in bowls and some Water, tea, and soda for drinks.

"Did you make the cake yourself?" Amu asked

"Yes, please feel free to have some" Nadeshiko said and cut a slice of cake for Amu and herself.

Amu took a bite for her slice. "it's delicious" she commented.

"Thank you" Nadeshiko replied

'When will be the right time to tell her. Maybe before we sleep so she will not freak out that she slept next to a guy in the morning?' Nagihiko kept on thinking of the right time and then looked at the guardian characters who were chatting with Temari and catching up with her. 'At least Temari can finally come out'.


	3. Sleep over part 2

"Amu chan, there's something i need to tell you." Nadeshiko said with her bangs covering her eyes.

Amu looked up from her cake and saw Nadeshiko's sad and somewhat dark expression. A bit of fear appeared in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it and stuttered out "what is it?"

"Remember all of the times you couldn't see me when Nagihiko was here? that's because i am Nagihiko!"

Amu's eyes widened but then all of a sudden she started to laugh and very loudly at that it practically knocked over Nadeshiko. "That's very funny Nadeshiko" Amu said and wiped the tears from her laughing off of her eyes.

"No, really i am not joking" Nagihiko said in his normal voice.

"Wow you can even do Nagihiko's voice? you must be very close twins" Amu said

Then all of a sudden she was pushed onto the floor Nagihiko on top of her. Her eye's widened "N-Nadeshiko?" she called out softly.

"Why won't you believe me Amu? it all adds up doesn't it?" Nagihiko said tears now in his eyes. He then brought her hand to his chest where girl's were supposed to have small breasts at their age.

'It's flat' Amu thought with wide eyes. "You see now?" Nagihiko said and then got off of her.

Amu's eyes began to tear. "Then...was everything a lie?...was our friendship a lie? you should know that i will love you no matter what gender you are!" Amu then began to sob. Nagihiko's eyes softened and he held her in his arms for the rest of the night.

_**Morning**_

Amu slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Someone lied out a futon for them she noticed. She then looked over to Nagihiko who was next to her and blushed. She then tentatively stroked his hair lightly. Nagihiko's eye's opened and noticed Amu's frozen hand over his hair. "Amu chan?" Nagihiko asked while looking up at her curiously.

Amu blushed and looked away. She was caught!. "I am sorry Amu chan. You probably hate me for lying to you for so long." Nagihiko said with sadness in his voice.

Amu smiled at him warmly "It's alright. I know you just didn't want to hurt me." She then remembered what she said last night "Then...was everything a lie?...was our friendship a lie? you should know that i will love you no matter what gender you are!"

She then blushed really red. 'I practically confessed to him last night!' she thought alarmed. Nagihiko looked at her blushing face and smirked. 'She must of remembered what she said last night. Time to tease her'.

He then went behind her and wrapped his arms around her "I love you too, Amu" he whispered in her ear while blushing but still managing to make it sound cool and sexy.

Amu blushed. Her face felt like it was on fire. "Nagihiko kun" she stuttered, testing out the suffix.

Nagihiko blushed even harder and then kissed her on the cheek.

The door chose then to slide open and reveled Nagihiko's mother with a tray of tea. "Am i interrupting something?" she asked while smiling "innocently".

Nagihiko blushed and let go of Amu "No!" they both yelled at the same time with red faces. Mrs. Fujisaki laughed and placed the tray of tea on the table. "Welcome to the family, Amu" she said and winked.

Amu smiled and drank her tea. "After you two are done, make sure to get dressed. And since it's Sunday, Nagihiko why don't you take Amu out?" Mrs. Fujisaki said and left the room.

'Take me out!' Amu thought with a blush forming on her face. Nagihiko smiled "where would you like to go Amu?"

"How about, some ice cream?"

"Sure sounds good to me. You can use the shower first."

"Thank You" she then picked up her bag of clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Today's going to be a interesting day" all of the chara's said.

"When did you guys wake up?" Nagihiko asked curiously while sweat dropping.

"Hmmm, as soon as you said "I love you too Amu"" Temari said and then giggled at Nagihiko's expression.

Nagihiko blushed and then went to go pick out clothes to wear. He decided on a simple white button up shirt and jeans.

Time skip

Amu walked into the room wearing short black shorts with Black socks that went up to her thighs and a white shirt that said "Jump to the beat". The shirt also had music notes around it.

Nagihiko smiled when he saw her shirt. "I like your shirt, Amu". Amu blushed and stuttered out a "thanks".

"Ready to go?" Nagihiko asked and held out his hand. Amu placed her hand in his and they left for the ice cream shop.


	4. The Date: Part 1

Nagihiko laughed when he noticed the strawberry ice cream on the corner of Amu's mouth. Amu blushed in embarrassment, "What is it?" she asked.

"You have some ice cream-" Nagihiko licked off the ice cream "right here" he said. Amu blushed the reddest Nagihiko has ever seen her. He smiled at her and finished off his vanilla ice cream. A faint blush lingered on his cheeks.

**A****little****earlier**

"I-IS THAT NAGI AND AMU!" yelled Yaya.

The rest of the guardians where there with her along with Utau.

Utau quickly clasped her hand over Yaya's mouth. "Shut up, they will hear us!" Utau whispered in an angry tone.

As soon as Yaya had yelled they ran behind the nearest tree and hid there. Since they all wouldn't fit behind one tree they had to split up into groups. Tadase and Kukai behind one tree. And Utau and Yaya behind the other.

Utau didn't want to be with Yaya since she was so noisy but as soon as they saw the pair they all dashed for cover without really thinking.

"What was that?" Utau asked and then uncovered Yaya's mouth.

"I said, let go!" Yaya yelled.

Utau glared and then once more told her to be quiet. Yaya huffed and then peeked out from behind the tree. Nagihiko and Amu where laughing and looked suspiciously like they were out on a date...

**Over on Tadase and Kukai's side**

"Dose Amu know?" Kukai asked Tadase.

"I'm not sure" Tadase admitted and then peeked out from behind the tree. What he saw shocked him and left him blushing and slightly jealous. Nagihiko had just licked ice cream off the corner of Amu's mouth.

"Hey are you ok?" Kukai asked, shaking Tadase's shoulder. Apparently he was doing it a little too hard since Tadase was flopping back and fourth like he was spineless.

"I'm just fine" Tadase said. His eyes were all swirly with dizziness and he sank to the ground.

'Should I get him help?' Kukai asked himself. He glanced and Utau and Yaya who were also blushing from what they just saw. Utau seemed to be frozen in shock and Yaya was just staring with her eyes bulging out like binoculars.

Kukai sweat dropped and then looked back at Nagihiko and Amu. It looked they they were standing up to leave...'OMG THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!' Kukai thought to himself in a panic.

Utau had already jumped up the tree. Yaya was struggling to get up and Utau was just watching her with a smirk on her face. Kukai also climbed up his tree. When he looked down Tadase was still passed out on the floor. Kukai face palmed and tried to reach down to grab him.

Nagihiko and Amu where getting closer now. They would be by the trees any second and see them. Kukai reached down lower to grab Tadase. 'Just a little more' he told himself. He reached down farther and just had to go three centimeters more, until he fell and crushed Tadase!

A puff of air came out of Tadase and he seemed to be waking up. In his groggy state Kukai quickly picked him up and dragged him up the tree. He sighed in relief and thought 'that was close.' Tadase clutched his stomach that was hurting. Kukai noticing whispered "are you alright?"

"Just fine" Tadase said with a weak smile. Kukai looked across and it seemed that Utau finally took sympathy on Yaya and hoisted her up the tree. Nagihiko and Amu now walked passed them. Kukai held his breath and thought 'don't look up'. They didn't pause or look up and just continued to walk hand in hand.

When they were gone everyone slid down from the trees. "That was close!" Kukai yelled and waved Utau and Yaya over. Tadase was still in the tree.

"Umm" he said.

"Jump down" Kukai said and held his arms out. Tadase jumped after some debating and Kukai caught him and then set him down.

Tadase look shaken and he had a feel cuts form when Kukai fell on him and dragged him up the tree.

"Sorry about that" Kukai said while rubbing the back of his neck. Tadase shook his head and then just smiled.

"Let's follow them!" Yaya yelled and ran in the direction the pair went off to.

Utau sighed, "I don't want to get involved in this. I have a concert to go to" She said and then left in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you curious about Amu?" Kukai called. Utau stopped in her tracks. She had to admit it was bothering her a little. Ever since she got close to Amu she felt a bit protective over her and that bothered Utau.

Utau shook her head. "No" she said without turning around. She then continued to walk away.

Tadase sweat dropped "Same old Utau nee" he said. He quickly ran after Kukai who ran after Yaya. Seems like they would be spying on Amu and Nagihiko today.


End file.
